Love Series: The Deleted Scenes
by donna79
Summary: A look into the lives of couples throughout the series. Each chapter will focus on a different couple and will also have it's own summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Story Title: Love Series: The Deleted Scenes**

**Summary: Claire Young was in love with her best friend. All she has to do is get him to realize it. Set in between Love and Time Marches On.**

**Chapter Title: Some Hearts (Quil and Claire)**

**Song by: Carrie Underwood**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**AN: Every chapter will focus on a different couple. All the summaries will be different, so I will write a different summary for every chapter. Each chapter will be based around a different song. There will be at least one story for each couple, except the main couples in the stories (Jake and Bella, Embry and Hannah, Paul and Rachel, CJ and Cassie, Leah and Ryan, Sarah and Ben, and possibly Edward and Christina), and they will not go in order. **

Claire Young could tell you exactly when she knew that she was in love. It was her junior year of high school and Quil had come into the class to talk about the legend of the Quileute tribe. He had brought his uncle Embry with him and together they told of how their tribe came to be.

Claire's eyes met Quil's while Embry talked. She had heard this story twice before and knew it by heart. She rolled her eyes playfully at him making him smile. They had been close since she was a toddler. He was the person she told all of her secrets to.

Fast forward four years and her feelings for him had grown by leaps and bounds. She knew he felt the same way. He had explained that she was his imprint when she was fifteen. At the time she didn't see him as anything other than a friend. He had told her that he would wait until she was ready.

At twenty one, she felt that she was ready. She had dated other guys, none of them made her feel the way that Quil did. She had kept her mind open to the possibility that there was more to life than marrying young and spending the rest of her life being blissfully happy. There wasn't.

She entered the house without knocking. She had been doing it for years. She heard movement in the living room so she made her way in. Quil looked up from the book he was reading with a smile. She returned his smile as she crossed the room and took the book from him before sitting on the edge of the couch. He looked up at her curiously as she placed her hands on his face. His eyes widened when she leaned down.

He leaned up to meet her silently. She lay on top of him putting all of her weight on him. His lips met hers in a bruising kiss. Her breath hitched as she felt his hands push up her shirt. His hands slid across her back, enveloping her in heat. Her hands were in his hair as their tongues glided over each other.

She felt electricity surging through her and saw a fireworks display in front of her closed eyes. He resituated himself on the couch and she fell between his legs. He pulled her closer, his hands rising farther up her back.

"Wait," she said breathlessly once she pulled away from him.

"I shouldn't have done that."

"I didn't say that I didn't like it, but I want to take it slow. In case you hadn't noticed that was my way of telling you that I want to be with you, only you."

"I thought that you were just saying hi," he said sounding hurt.

"That too," she said with a smile.

He sat up, leaning against the arm of the couch. She sat in his lap, stretching her legs out over his. She couldn't believe how easy it had been. She knew that he wouldn't fight her on the decision because he had wanted this since she was three. She couldn't believe how patient he had been.

Quil was the one that she went to after every breakup, and there had been a lot of them. He had let her vent when her first boyfriend cheated on her. He had been the one to call the guy out in front of the other girl after a football game. He was her shoulder to cry on after a guy who was important to her slept with her then told her that he was moving in two weeks.

Through all of it he hadn't put one move on her. His strong will never ceased amaze her. He had kept it in, that was going to stop now.

**AN2: Sorry this is so short. But just to warn you, some will be shorter than others. As usual, let me know what you think.**


	2. That's Where It Is

**Chapter Title: That's Where It Is (Sam and Emily)**

**Song by: Carrie Underwood**

**Summary: Everyone needs someone to lean on, someone to share their hopes and dreams with. Set during The Best Friend Finally Gets the Girl.**

Emily Young's life was perfect. It wasn't for everyone, but for her it was ideal. She had a place to call home, a loving family, and a fiancé who would do anything for her. Sam was a good person. Aside from the one time that he had lost control he was a loving, caring person who doted on her and considered her his equal.

Things weren't always perfect. She had fears and doubts just like everyone else, but she would never walk away from Sam. No matter how hard it got. Their relationship took a lot of work. It was an equal partnership.

She wasn't the type to let people's opinions of her bother her. Except the one person whose opinion she valued most. She had hurt this person, broken them, all because she had become Sam's imprint. It wasn't like she had known that it would happen. Yet she wouldn't change things for anything in the world.

Leah was her cousin and had been her best friend since they were born. Emily could remember Leah talking to her about Sam when they were younger and wishing that one day that she would find someone that wonderful, who loved her with everything he had. She hadn't realized at the time that she would lose Leah in the process.

Sam and Emily had consoled each other at night after everything first happened. He would hold her while she cried, whispering his hopes and dreams for the future to soothe her frazzled nerves. It had taken him a long time to let his guard down. But when he had, Emily had been there to help him. They were a unit; you didn't leave when the other person needed you.

Things were better now. After nearly a year together they knew each other's habits. She knew not to bother him when he first woke up. He knew not to wake her up before the sun unless it was very important. They still spent every night the same way, wrapped in each other's arms. The plans were still talked about, he wanted to get married. She would have been crazy to say no.

He hadn't had money for a ring, but he had surprised her with a bracelet. It was black leather, with a sun, star, and moon forming a line across the top. He had made it himself and she wore it proudly.

She was in the kitchen cooking dinner just like she did every night when he came home. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and placed light kisses along her neck and chin until she turned in his arms. She smiled up at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He brushed his fingers over the scars on her face with a sad smile. Once his eyes met hers his smile turned genuine.

He leaned down brushing his lips to hers slowly. This was how he always greeted her when he came home. The making out would be saved for later. She loved these kisses the most. They were the ones that he put all of his emotions behind.

"I love you," she said, still smiling.

"I love you too, always."

She laid her head on his chest taking in the quiet. His heartbeat was steady; his warmth enveloped her; letting her know that everything would be okay.

That night she was already asleep when he came home from running patrol. He was later than usual because Embry Call had joined the pack. Something that no one had seen coming since he wasn't Quileute. Billy and Harry had claimed that they were just as shocked and surprised as everyone else. Quil Sr. hadn't let anyone near Embry until he had talked to him. His own mother was so scared that she wouldn't let anyone other than Quil Sr. come close to her.

Sam pushed the night to the back of his mind as he undressed. He tried not to shake the bed when he got in but because of his size it was impossible. Emily turned to face him, giving him a tired look.

"You're late."

"Someone joined the pack tonight. I had to be there."

"Who was it?"

"Embry Call."

"He works for Quil Sr. and Mae, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, he does."

"Sweet kid, he always carries my bags to the car for me."

"Did anything happen while I was gone?"

"I missed you terribly, but other than that my night was dull."

"I missed you too," he said, kissing her temple.

"How much did you miss me?"

"How about I show you?"

He rolled over on top of her, his arms on either side of her. He leaned down to meet her lips. Her hands cupped his neck as his lips met hers. In one smooth motion he had her night gown up and her arms were out of it. He pulled away long enough for her to pull the nightgown over her head before capturing her lips again.

Nothing else mattered but what was going on between them. They shut out the rest of the world. Every problem that they had could be put off until tomorrow.


	3. I Want You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the songs used in this story.**

**Chapter Title: I Want You (Paul and Rachel)**

**Song by: Kelly Clarkson**

**Summary: They fight like prized fighters. You would never realize that they actually loved each other. The first part is set just before Love and the second half is set during Worth Fighting For.**

They had been fighting for over half an hour. It had started over something as simple as her reading the map wrong. He had blown up at her and she had called him cheap for not buying a GPS. They were now five minutes from her house.

"Pull over," she demanded.

"What?" he bit back.

"Pull over. I don't want to be in this car with you for one more second."

He pulled to the side of the road and she got out. He opened his door, going down the hill after her.

"Hold on," he demanded.

"Leave me alone!" she called over her shoulder.

"Maybe if you hadn't had the map upside down we wouldn't have gotten lost!" he yelled.

She turned on her heel, stomping back to him. She pulled her arm back, slapping him with everything she had. She screamed in pain as he stared at her with wide eyes.

"You Bastard; look what you made me do!" she said through clenched teeth.

"Let me see," he said reaching for her hand.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed.

"Calm down, where does it hurt?"

"What do you care?"

"Rach, come on," he said calmly.

"I've more than likely broken my hand. Thank you very much."

"Let me take you to the hospital."

"I don't want you taking me anywhere."

"Would you get back in the car?"

"Go to hell," she said before turning to walk away.

He picked her up, putting her over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" she screamed.

"I don't think so."

"Someone help! He's kidnapping me!"

Paul set her gently in the car and buckled her in. He was in the car before she could unbuckle her seatbelt. He drove back up the hill and to the Cullen's. He called Emmett to make sure that Carlisle was there.

"You're taking me to the Vamp Doc?" she seethed.

"Would you rather go to the hospital and explain how you got hurt?"

She sulked silently the whole ride, once at the house Emmett met them at the door.

"He's on his way back from hunting. He should be here in an hour."

"What am I supposed to do until then genius?"

Rosalie growled loudly from the living room.

"She's a handful. I know how that is. I'm going to take an x-ray of your hand, follow me."

She followed him upstairs to a white, sterile room with a table in the middle.

"Hop up," Emmett said as he started the machine.

Paul stood back, watching in concern. Rachel's lips formed a tight line. It was his fault that this had happened. If he had just kept his mouth shut everything would have been fine. He had hurt her feelings; she had every right to be mad at him.

"Let's get your arm situated," Emmett said holding her arm gently.

She hissed in pain as he turned it over to look at it.

"Am I holding it too hard?"

"No. It didn't hurt until you moved it."

"That's part of the deal. How did this happen?"

"I hit him," she said quietly.

"Gotcha," he said with a nod.

He took the x-ray that he needed then led them to Carlisle's office. He left them there and she turned to face Paul.

"I'm sorry."

"For what, this was my fault."

"For reading the directions wrong," she mumbled.

"Come here," he said pulling her into his lap.

Her hand lay limply at her side throbbing in pain. She placed it on his shoulder hoping to alleviate the pain since it would be over her heart. He kissed her temple before tightening his grip on her.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not so much right now. I've got elevated."

"You knew that you could hurt yourself. Why did you do it?"

"To get my anger out," she stated honestly.

"Did it work?"

"No."

"I'm sorry too."

"It's okay," she said against his ear.

He tilted her chin to look at him. He pressed his lips to hers gently. They were pliant under his, moving whenever his did. He pulled away, his thumb grazing her bottom lip. She smiled before putting her forehead to his.

"Carlisle is here."

"Good. I need something for the pain."

Carlisle came in quietly carrying her x-rays with him.

"You hit him?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered with a sigh.

"You've broken your hand in two places and you've broken your thumb. You're going to need a cast."

"Will I have to go to the hospital for that?"

"No. I can do that here," he said with a smile.

They waited while he went to get everything he needed.

"When you do something you don't do it halfway, do you?" Paul asked.

"Did you even feel it?"

"No."

"That's just freaking great. I break my hand hitting you and you don't even feel it," she said with a laugh.

"Hello," Alice said from the door.

"Fairy, I didn't realize that you were here."

"I wouldn't miss the chance to meet Jacob's sister."

"Seeing as he is your favorite person."

"Yes, your brother is one of my favorite people. You met my brother at Bella's graduation."

"His name is Edward, isn't it?"

"That's right, I'm Alice."

"Rachel."

"Alice, leave them alone," Carlisle said as he came back into the room.

"She isn't bothering us," Rachel said.

"Does she need to sit over there?" Paul asked.

"She can sit wherever she likes."

"I'll sit here."

"That frees up this seat for me," Alice said before sitting down.

"Looks like it," Rachel said with a smile.

Twenty minutes later her hand was in a plaster cast and Carlisle had given her medication. He gave her pills to take home and told her to come back in three weeks for an air cast. The ride back to her house was filled with silence. When she walked in Billy looked at her hand then glared at Paul.

"Daddy, don't be mad at him."

"Did he do that?"

"I hit him. I knew what I was doing."

"What did you do to it?"

"My hand and thumb are broken."

"I taught you to tuck your thumbs in," Jacob said from behind their dad.

"I slapped him."

"You must have slapped him pretty damn hard Rachel," Billy said giving her a worried look.

"The good news is now everything is fine."

"Well that's good, because I was about to have your brother throw him out on his ass, since I can't do it."

"I'm gonna go," Paul said.

"Can we have a little privacy?"

"Come on Dad. Let's get you into bed."

Rachel sighed before turning to face Paul.

"I'll call you in the morning. Once I forget about this awful, terrible day."

"That cast is going to remind you," he said quietly.

"Quit dashing my dreams," she said with a sigh.

He smiled before leaning down to kiss her. Her good hand rested on his arm. This time the kiss was drawn out. Neither heard Jacob come back up the hall making retching noises before going into the living room. He had turned the light out and was half asleep before Paul pulled away. He let himself out and Rachel watched him leave from the window.

Getting ready for bed was a chore. It took her twice as long as it usually would have. She would ask Hannah to stay with her until she got used to things. Hannah wouldn't mind, it would give her more time with Embry.

XXXX

The front door slamming made Jacob bolt upright. It was forced open a few seconds later, hitting the wall. Rachel's bedroom door slammed shut a second later and footsteps could be heard stomping down the hall. The pounding on her door made him groan. He got off the couch rubbing his eyes.

Paul stood in the hall, his hands gripping the door frame.

"Easy. If you break it I'm the one who has to fix it."

"Sorry," he said in a clipped tone.

"You want it? Take it!" Rachel said as she opened the door and threw her engagement ring in Paul's face.

The door slammed again seconds later. Paul growled in frustration, hitting the door. The frame cracked and the door fell off.

"Good job idiot!" Rachel yelled.

"What's going on?" Jacob asked.

"I asked your sister if it would be okay if we moved the wedding back."

"Why?"

"Go ahead and tell him Momma's Boy."

"My mom thought that it would be nice if we got married on her and my dad's anniversary."

"And he told her yes without talking to me."

"You're on your own. And you're fixing the door," Jacob said before walking out of the house.

Paul shook his head in frustration as he watched Rachel from the hall. She stood next to the bed with her hands clenched into fists. She was glaring at him while she shook her head.

"I'll talk to her, is that what you want?"

"No, I want you take that ring and shove it up your ass," she seethed.

"Rach, I'm trying to reason with you."

She put her hands on her hips with a sigh.

"Look at us, we always fight. Why do you want to get married?" she asked.

"Because I love you and you love me."

"Give me the ring," she said quietly.

He slipped it back on her finger before kissing her. The kiss was brief; Jacob came back in the house making all the noise he could.

"Here's everything you need," he said sitting the tools against the wall.

With the fight behind them and wedding back on, Paul let out an inner sigh of relief. Things were always a battle with her. He never knew if what he said would make her mad. They spent a good part of the time fighting. The making up was what he enjoyed the most. He loved her with everything he had. Life with her was never boring.


	4. Can't Take My Eyes Off of You

**Chapter Title: Can't Take My Eyes Off of You (Jared and Kim)**

**Song by: The Four Seasons**

**Summary: Even the most confident person in the world can doubt themselves sometimes. These are the times when they need someone to hold them up. Set during Love.**

**AN: This is one of my favorite songs. While I love Heath Ledger's version from Ten Things I Hate About You, my favorite version of this song is from the musical Jersey Boys. I recommend that you listen to it.**

Jared Martin was a good guy, a nice guy. He was funny, he was a good listener. All of these were all good traits. People told him all the time that he was reliable. That wasn't a bad thing to be. He wasn't the type of person who had confidence issues.

Kim saw him for who he really was. He had never been able to hide anything from her. She knew that his fears reared a black cloud over their relationship from time to time.

Jared came home from class tired and weary. Being a college professor wasn't an easy job. Teaching teenagers and twenty something's who thought that they knew everything was starting to grate at his nerves.

He grabbed a beer from the refrigerator and twisted the top off. He tossed it in the trash and threw his arms up in victory when it went in. He went into the living room and rifled through his bag until he found the thesis' that he needed to grade. That would keep him occupied until Kim came home.

Kim came home to find Jared asleep on the couch with a red pen in his hand that was hanging off the couch. His glasses were still in place and his chin was touching his chest.

She pulled his glasses off and in the process woke him up.

"Sorry," she said.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have fallen asleep."

"Why did you?"

"The thesis I was reading put me to sleep."

"That good huh?" she asked.

"It's from a kid who's only in college so his parents can waste money."

"I'd talk to the parents. Can you do that when they're in college?"

"Sadly no, but I can put him on the Dean's list."

"You bad ass," she said with a smile.

He smiled as she leaned down. She brushed her lips to his. She pulled away as she sat on the edge of the couch.

"I just wish that my students put in half the effort that I do. I feel like I'm wasting my time."

"What happened to 'If I could reach one student, then I've made a difference'?"

"I'm not getting through to any of them."

"So try a different approach."

"If you were one of my students, would you pay attention?"

"Hell no," she scoffed.

"Why?"

"Because you're hot, I wouldn't be able to concentrate because I would have hot, steamy fantasies about you."

"I'd make you stay after class. We could have some one on one time."

"Promise?" she asked with a sly smile.

"This is what I get for dating a Grad student at the college I teach at," he said.

"Lucky for us you aren't my professor. You could get fired."

He sat up, pulling her with him. She got situated in his lap before resting her head on his shoulder. This was what made him get up every morning, his moments with her when no one could bother them. The brief looks, the stolen kisses on campus helped him get through his day.

He thanked God that she was open minded and accepted him for who he was when they first gotten together. After eight years together she never ceased to amaze him.

**AN2: Short, sweet, direct, and to the point. Let me know what you think.**


	5. You and Me

**Chapter Title: You and Me (Seth and Amanda)**

**Song by: Lifehouse**

**Summary: Love knows no age limit and is not prejudice. It takes it's time bringing two people together. Set during Love.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but I do own the OC's mentioned in this chapter.**

Amanda Stanley stood in the crowd searching for her family. Her mom, Conner, and Carly were walking towards her. A few feet to the right, but closer to her Seth stood with his mom and Bella. Jessica stood next to Bella talking excitedly.

Seth had been formally introduced to her mom a few weeks ago. The only hitch was that her mom thought that he was twenty. She didn't like lying to her mom about Seth's age. Her mom wouldn't like that he was twenty three.

Seth reached her first, pulling her in for a hug. She looked up at him with a wide smile. As promised, he had been a gentleman the whole four years prior to her turning eighteen. Once she had turned eighteen they hadn't held back.

"Seth, let someone else have a turn," Sue said.

"Yes ma'am," he said before pulling away.

Amanda missed the contact immediately. Her mom was next and she wanted to take pictures. Amanda's siblings and Jessica surrounded her. Jessica stood behind her with her chin on her shoulder.

"He really doesn't age, does he?" she whispered.

"No."

Jessica had been told about werewolves around the time that Amanda had. She was more than understanding. Her mom handed the camera to Sue and stood next to Jessica. Seth stood patiently off to the side waiting his turn.

"Seth? Would you like to take some pictures with Amanda?" Jessica asked.

He looked at Amanda's mom expectantly. She nodded as the crowd around Amanda dispersed. He stood next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. She placed her head on his shoulder as her mom took a picture. She turned to face him and he turned to face her before she wrapped her arms around his neck. He gave her a lazy smile as her mom took another picture.

"Okay, no more," Amanda said.

"Okay, honey. If you say so," her mom said.

Amanda and Seth brought up the rear of the group as they walked out of the gym hand in hand.

"I can't believe it's finally over."

"That's what I said when I graduated."

"I only have a few weeks before I start junior college."

"You're the one who wanted to sign up for classes right away," he said squeezing her hand.

"The sooner I take them the sooner I can be done with school."

They had made the decision together that she should finish school before they got married. She wanted to be a preschool teacher.

"What would you say if I wanted to get married before I finished school?"

"When were you thinking?"

"Soon."

"Isn't the guy supposed to propose?" he teased.

"I've known that I have wanted to be with you since I was fourteen," she reminded him.

"I want to be with you too." he said nudging her.

"Would you be okay with getting married soon?"

"If that's what you want."

They reached his truck and he opened the door for her. She waved to her family and his before he pulled off.

"How about within the next year?" she asked, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

"That sounds good," he said with a nod.

She looked over at him smiling broadly. He looked over at her returning the smile.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They had made a promise to each other before they started dating. He would never push her to do anything that she didn't want to do. They would support each other through everything. They would make mistakes and learn from them.

As much as her mom liked Seth she thought that Amanda was too young to be in a serious relationship. She also thought that Amanda was too young to be living with Seth. That didn't stop her from making the decision to do it.

The truck pulled to a stop in front of the house. She followed him inside before jumping into his arms. He held her tightly as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She leaned in to kiss him as she draped her arms over his shoulders.

She rested her head on his shoulder feeling his heart beating against hers. It was times like this when she knew that everything was right. She was where she wanted to be. He set her down but didn't let go of her. She buried her face in his neck, kissing his pulse point lightly.

This was their home. She couldn't imagine living anywhere else. She had come here for the first time on her last birthday. She immediately felt at home when she walked in. She couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with him.


End file.
